


Nostalgic Embrace

by BloopZero



Category: Tales of Innocence, Tales of Series
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Game(s), Romance, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopZero/pseuds/BloopZero
Summary: Luca remembers.He remembers Asura's feelings from long ago as he wishes for the hands that have been holding his to never let go.
Relationships: Asura/Durandal/Inanna, Iria Animi/Luca Milda/Spada Belforma
Kudos: 4





	Nostalgic Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after I finished playing Innocence. It pains me how little content there is of these three when they're so canon.   
> Anyways this contains *heavy* late-game spoilers so if you're still playing the game maybe you'd rather hold on reading it until you're finished.   
> Also my English maaaay be not too good (not my first language, sorry). Plus I'll always adress Luca as Luca instead of "Ruca" (it just makes sense. Half the characters already have romance languages words as names so why would his be a made-up word?)

Luca was dreaming.

In his dream, he was Asura again.

The always so proud commander was kneeling down on the floor, but it wasn’t as in defeat. His arms were wrapping around his beloved Inanna in a warm embrace as she gently held his head against her chest, while caressing his long hair and untangling it with her delicate fingers.

She was the only one among the Devas besides Asura himself and Vtra, since the ancient deity enjoyed combing her son’s hair a lot when he was a child (that was while Asura was still growing up because, of course, “he was an adult and he could take care of it by himself”, was the clumsy excuse his mother would get if she attempted to do it nowadays), to know the silk-like smoothness possessed by that long silver hair.

And although Asura was the one always telling her that he’d protect her, he knew he wouldn’t feel as safe as he felt in Inanna’s embrace anywhere else. The softness of her skin and the beats of her heart, slow and calming to his ears, made him feel protected, as if nothing bad could happen as long as they stayed like that.

He allowed himself to close his eyes out of relaxation, perhaps trying to prove to the goddess that he trusted her so much he didn’t mind acting this vulnerable if she was with him, but mostly because of how happy he felt when the woman he loved hugged him.

Asura breathed in, inhaling his lover’s perfume and that was when Luca felt a different presence, realizing that his dream wasn’t about Inanna and Asura alone.

Luca only knew him from Asura’s memories, but the god felt an affection strong enough for the sword that Luca felt attached to him as well, in the same way he understood Asura’s feelings for Inanna and, while not being in love with her as Asura was, treasured his memories of her dearly. He wondered if it was the same for both Iria and Spada before focusing on his dream again.

The one behind the couple was clearly Durandal. Asura didn’t even need to look at him to tell, because he’d never mistake his dear friend for someone else. The presence was protective (“Inanna probably feels it as well”, Asura thought, knowing that she was as perceptive as himself) and he realized that the reason was more likely that Durandal had felt them lowering their guards and was worried that someone may try to attack them, but didn’t think it was opportune to interrupt the couple.

Asura cracked a smile against Inanna’s skin. Sometimes Durandal was more like a shield than a sword, but he loved that about him too. If he felt protected by Inanna’s embrace, Durandal’s presence behind him, out of his sheath and ready to fight alongside him if needed (“To protect both of us”, he thought) made him feel at ease.

The same way he felt like nothing wrong could happen while he was with Inanna, he felt he could overcome anything if he had Durandal, his most trusted companion, with him.

He loved Durandal as much as he loved Inanna. The goddess knew he did, but this knowledge didn’t make her feel any sort of jealously. In fact, she was glad there was someone else to whom she could trust her beloved Asura and who made him happy in a different way than she did. She had accepted that Asura’s heart wouldn’t be hers alone long ago, but since she’d always trusted Durandal as a partner herself she never thought of it as something to be sad about.

Of course, even though the feelings he had for both of them were the same, the kind of relationship Asura had with the sword wasn’t identical to the one he shared with the other Deva. However, he didn’t mind the fact that he could never embrace Durandal as he did to Inanna, because he showed his affection towards both of his beloved ones in different ways.

Every time Asura’d sharpen Durandal’s blade (or wipe the enemies’ blood out of it after one of those fierce battles against the Ratio, where they would fight not only as partners, but as if they both were actually a single being), he’d make sure to do it as gently and carefully as possible, opposite to the rough way in which he’d use him to tear apart Ratio soldiers’ flesh in the battlefield. The reason wasn’t because he was trying to avoid cutting himself, but rather that he enjoyed that simple and intimate moment he could share with Durandal alone. He always thought of it as a “caress” he gave to the sword, but the times he’d call it so in front of Durandal, he’d start to lecture him about how swords were made for battlefield alone and therefore shouldn’t be treated with such kindness, to which Asura would answer that he was important to him and deserved the kindness and then, rare of him, Durandal’d just fall silent without arguing back and let his master finish “caressing” him, never hurrying him up and thanking him when they were done.

Sometimes Asura would take the sword’s hilt in his grip tenderly, with just enough strength to lift him up, and bring him near his face. Then he’d close his eyes and softly place his lips on the hilt, a brief contact that was more like a peck than a kiss. This rare moment between the two was more intimate and precious than anything else they could share, more than any battle they had fought together and even more than the promises they only made to each other when they were alone. Perhaps it was an unspoken promise, a way Asura had to tell Durandal that he trusted him and he would always do.

Durandal wasn’t exactly reserved about his confusion over his master’s behavior and he always voiced his concern about it. He didn’t understand why Asura was so kind to him when he was just a sword (a weapon, a tool made for hurting people) or why he cared about what Durandal had to say (even though Durandal himself didn’t). However, as they fought more and more battles together and he grew fond of this actions of the Deva, Durandal concluded that Asura was just a weird guy, so much so that he’d think that leading a country as disorganized as Sensus was possible…and so much that he’d call a mere tool his most beloved friend and care for it in a way only a lover would.

Although Asura never got to see it (and therefore, neither did Luca), while still embracing Asura’s head close to her chest and playing with his hair, Inanna had opened her eyes and directed her gaze towards Durandal, who was leaned to the wall just a couple of meters from them. She had warmly smiled at him, as if to tell the sword that they’d be fine, that he could be at ease that nothing would harm either of them…

And then, the illusion of the peaceful moment faded, her smile turning bitter as she remember the duty which Durandal and her shared.

But to Luca, the spectator of what he still believed to be just a dream, the memory stayed delightful and tender until he started to wake up.

* * *

When Luca opened his eyes, he realized there was a warm, single tear which had made its way from one of his eyes to his chin, tracing a line in his face that was starting to get dry. He didn’t feel sad, though, so he concluded that he probably had a happy yet melancholic dream.

The next thing he noticed was that he had woken up in a bed that wasn’t his, and although for some reason he couldn’t see, he had the feeling that he wasn’t in his room…or even at his own home, perhaps.

It didn’t took him too long to realize that the reason he couldn’t see was because there was a chest in front of him (a bit smaller than the one in his dream, but saying that out loud didn’t seem like a good idea). He felt the warm skin against his own and inhaled the other’s fragrance before releasing a quiet sigh while still feeling barely awake at all.

As sleepy as he was, he had yet to become fully aware of the fact that he wasn’t dreaming anymore, and that the arms which were wrapping him by his back (perhaps a little bit too tight) were as real as his own. Slowly, he started to look up towards the person’s face, which wasn’t really difficult since the arms weren’t exactly immobilizing him; although he wouldn’t find being released from them to be as easy if he attempted to.

At first, he thought her hair was longer and a lighter than it actually was, but as he started to feel more awake he recognized the face as Iria’s (“of course it’d be her”, he thought), her short hair looking really messy and her mouth open as she snored quite loudly in a peaceful, deep sleep.

Luca couldn’t help but snicker while looking at the expression the girl was making in her sleep, but his own checks were quickly adorned by a blush as he became aware of the fact that they both were, in fact, naked.

He had noticed sooner, but being still half-asleep it took him that much to realize what that actually meant, and so his face started to become redder and redder as he remembered everything which had happened the previous night.

Feeling truly embarrassed, the poor boy buried his face on Iria’s chest again and closed his eyes, lacking another place where to run off to while organizing his thoughts. However, he didn’t stay there too much this time, and after calming himself down a bit, he started to turn his head towards what was behind himself and Iria, until he could see the other person besides both of them in the bed.

He blushed again, but since this time he knew exactly what to expect, he managed to stop himself from losing it as badly as he’d done just before while looking at Spada, who was just mere centimeters away from him.

Well, that meant everything that he remembered (because there was no way he could forget it, ever) had actually happened. He had just woken up after spending the night in an inn (with everything that implied) with both his girlfriend and his boyfriend to each side of his body, in the same bed as himself.

He sighed again, this time more heavily than the first, and let his gaze run along Spada’s face. He stared at the other boy’s mouth, which was also open even though his snoring wasn’t as loud as Iria’s, but he was feeling too embarrassed to snicker now, so he just made a mental note to remember himself of making fun of it with Iria later, when both of his partners were awake.

Spada’s right arm was sloppily extended over Luca’s body, with the palm of his hand facing the ceiling while resting on Iria’s side. His right leg was also extended in a position that seemed really uncomfortable, and Luca guessed that he would probably kick him in his sleep (maybe he’d accidentally kick both Luca and Iria out of the bed. He was strong enough to do it) if it wasn’t because it had somehow got trapped between Luca’s ankles.

Luca still felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t help laughing (perhaps louder than he pretended to) while thinking about how silly they had to look, with Iria’s arms squeezing his back and Spada almost hitting both of them while occupying half of the big bed by himself.

However, what he really found strange about it all was that he realized he was expecting Spada to be facing both him and Iria, and the boy was instead sleeping on his back in that uncomfortable-looking position.

The Avatar wondered why he would expect something so weirdly specific until he remember the dream he had, and then everything made so much sense he couldn’t believe he had actually forgotten about it.

Of course, the moment he was sharing with his partners wasn’t as perfect as the one he had seen in the memories of their past lives, but the similitudes were too obvious not to notice them. It was probably their…eh (he managed to blush as little as possible while looking for a fitting word), “act” and what had happened after it what made him remember that strangely peaceful moment.

Luca smiled bitterly while thinking about what he had seen in his dream.

_“All three of them trusted ( **loved** ) each other so much and yet… And yet they…”_

No, it wouldn’t be the same for them. He’d make sure it’d work and he trusted that both Iria and Spada would do so as well: the three of them would make it happen, they’d be happy together.

He understood Asura’s feelings too well, because he knew he wouldn’t feel as safe and beloved as he felt between Iria and Spada anywhere else. His smile turned brighter while he thought about how it seemed to be bound to happen; even when they had decided they wouldn’t let their past lives define them, they had ended up like this.

…But it was fine as it was. They shared a bond different than Asura, Inanna and Durandal did; and they were happy, they were happy that they had each other even when facing an uncertain future.

“Happiness”…yes, that was what Luca felt then. Even when he still felt embarrassed about that, he was also happy, because they had finally been as intimate as possible after dating for months, and they were together. Because both of his most beloved persons were there…with him.

His smile widened and he closed his eyes as another tear of pure joy fell from one of his eyes.

He looked at the window and realized it was still mostly dark outside, so he thought he could get a few more hours of sleep before dawn. He buried his face in Iria’s chest again (not like he could get away from her when her arms were still squeezing his back, but he didn’t mind) and grabbed Spada’s hand which was still on her side, caressing it softly before intertwining his own fingers and his boyfriend’s.

Spada seemed to be awaken by that action (he had always been a light sleeper, after all), but he didn’t complain as he proceed to remove his own hand out of Luca’s, only to roll over until he was sleeping on his side, facing the boy’s back. Then he held the other’s hand with his left instead and placed them both on Iria’s side again.

Luca heard him mumble something along the lines of “go back to sleep, idiot” before he started to snore again.

He smiled happily one last time and closed his eyes, letting the sleep’s embrace claim him as he felt his own breathing getting gradually calmer until he fell asleep again. It wasn’t until then that the smile on his face faded, and even while dreaming, he couldn’t stop thinking about how truly glad he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
